


Лучше овчарки

by WTF_Teenwolf_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teenwolf_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teenwolf_2020
Summary: Для дела о торговле наркотиками в кампусе колледжа Стайлзу потребовалась помощь отдела К-9, поэтому его временным напарником стал Дерек. Угрюмый сибирский хаски.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Дерек Хейл/Стайлз Стилински
Comments: 1
Kudos: 195





	Лучше овчарки

Стайлз с открытым ртом вылупился на серого пса, больше напоминающего огромного мощного волка. И если бы он не знал точно, что волков в Калифорнии не видели больше пятидесяти лет, а в полицейском участке вообще вряд ли хоть когда-нибудь, и что у этих самых волков не бывает таких ярко-голубых глаз и ошейников, то конкретно бы так обмочил штаны. И, может, застывший у стола пес сошёл бы за чучело, если бы не сопел так шумно и неодобрительно. 

— А я ведь делал запрос на овчарку, а не хаски. Мне нужен нюхач, а не транспорт, понимаешь? — всё-таки вспомнил как говорить Стайлз и, бочком обойдя стол, медленно сел в кресло. Пёс проводил его взглядом исподлобья и тоже плюхнулся на пушистый хвост. — Правильно, посиди там, хороший мальчик.

Пёс издал низкое утробное рычание, Стайлз судорожно сглотнул.

— Девочка? 

Рычание стало громче. 

— Понял-понял, без этих штучек. Имя у тебя есть, здоровяк? 

На ошейнике болтался медальон, но даже прищурившись, Стайлз не смог увидеть надпись, а подойти ближе пока опасался. Прикусив губу, он рассеянно осмотрел стол и заметил, наконец, незнакомую папку. 

«Сибирский хаски Дерек», — значилось на обложке.

— Тот, кто придумал тебе имя, чувак, чертовски проницателен! — нервно хохотнул Стайлз. — Твой тёзка тоже работает в К-9 и точно так же хмурится. 

Он не знал, умеют ли собаки на самом деле хмуриться, но пёс перед ним — Дерек, ха-ха — определённо делал именно это. А ещё весьма пренебрежительно фыркнул на сравнение с офицером Дереком Хейлом, руководителем отдела К-9. Наверное, он бы и глаза закатил, но этого собаки точно не умели. Хотя этот хаски, похоже, отличался очень яркой и эмоциональной мимикой .

***

Стайлз работал над делом о наркотиках. Не картели и крупные партии, за которые потом давались звания и первые полосы газет. Всего лишь торговля в кампусе общественного колледжа, но даже возможность спасти от дури несколько студентов Стайлз считал очень важным делом. Он уже две недели посещал лекции как свободный слушатель, активно заводил знакомства и приглядывался к местному народу.

Пёс ему требовался для поиска по запаху. И если просто прогулки по студгородку не дадут подсказок, Стайлз планировал взять Дерека на пару вечеринок, где точно не обходилось без наркотиков. До этого он считал, что не будет казаться полнейшим идиотом, притащившись с собакой, делая большие ставки на обаяние этой самой собаки. Но теперь, глядя на Дерека, понимал всю провальность своего плана. 

— Э-э-э, Айзек? Офицер Хейл на месте? — набрал он номер кинологического отдела К-9, отвернувшись от пса. — Нет его? Прекрасно! Тогда расскажи ты, где моя овчарка? Зачем мне хаски? Я просил нюхача! 

— Хаски? — удивлённо переспросил тот. 

— «Сибирский хаски Дерек», — процитировал он информацию из папки, нервно взлохматив и так торчащие в разные стороны волосы. — Здоровый угрюмый волчара. 

После нескольких секунд тишины из динамиков раздался хохот. 

— Волчара, говоришь? Дерек? — сквозь смех выдавил Айзек. 

Дерек у ног оскалился и тихо, но угрожающе зарычал. Стайлз только неведомой силой удержал себя, чтобы мужественно не спрятаться за креслом. 

— В общем, — будто тоже испугавшись, шумно сглотнул Айзек и мгновенно стал серьёзным. — Тебе достался лучший напарник для этого дела, Стилински. Всё, пока!

— Чт... — подавился он воздухом от возмущения и перевёл взгляд на пса. — И что мне с тобой делать, красавчик? 

Дерек насупленно смотрел снизу вверх, и Стайлзу показалось, что мысленно тот расчленяет его на стейки.

— У хаски отсутствует ген агрессии. Но ты выглядишь довольно кровожадно, прямо как твой тёзка. 

Дерек любопытно склонил голову набок и переступил лапами.

— Что? Считаешь себя милашкой? 

Дерек низко рыкнул и издал что-то похожее на короткий вой. Воин каманчи перед битвой, не иначе. Стайлз поёжился от пробежавших по спине мурашек. 

— Да-да, большой страшный пёс! Пойдём, угощу тебя хот-догом. Тебе же можно хот-дог? Или что ты там ешь... Высокобелковые собачьи сухари.

Дерек презрительно фыркнул, но поднял задницу вслед за Стайлзом и бодро потрусил на выход.

***

— Теперь ты настроен со мной пообщаться? — облизывая с пальцев горчицу, спросил Стайлз. Дерек смешно чавкал своим хот-догом, схватив его в пасть целиком. — С офицером Хейлом тоже сработает, как думаешь? Хотя я покрываюсь липким потом, только представив, как приглашаю его выпить. А уж на ужин — совсем! Иногда мне кажется, что если решусь, то я этим ужином и стану.

Дерек недоумённо посмотрел на него, перестав жевать, остатки сосиски и кусок булки упали из пасти на бумажную тарелку на траве. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и откинулся спиной на ствол дерева, под которым они и решили перекусить. 

— Я даже не уверен, что он интересуется парнями. Что? Не фыркай так презрительно. Да, я коп, но гей-радар у меня сбоит будто наши беспилотники и папин глюкометр. Ну, или правительство и папа говорят, что сбоят, и обманывают, как мои инстинкты — меня. 

Дерек вернулся к доеданию хот-дога, пачкая серую морду в кетчупе. 

— Вкусно, да? Это будет наша маленькая тайна. Вечером ты вернёшься к своим сухарям с витаминами и пищевыми волокнами, а я — к шпинату и пасте с тофу. Папа после ранения решил, что не хочет остаток своей возможно не очень долгой жизни — с нашей-то работой — питаться козьей едой, поэтому приходится ходить к нему на ужин и контролировать. Иначе высокий холестерин и сахар убьют его раньше огнестрела. Он ворчит, прямо как ты сейчас, но мне кажется, что этот тонкий манипулятор и добивался, чтобы я приходил каждый вечер. А я не против, кроме как о папе и Скотте — это мой лучший друг, — мне не о ком заботиться. Только у Скотта есть девушка и четыре кошки, у папы — гипертония и тайный роман с миссис Маккол, а у меня в двадцать пять лет есть только работа и джоки, которые некому показать.

Дерек доел хот-дог и внимательно на него уставился, Стайлз улыбнулся нелепости ситуации.

— Надеюсь, я не выгляжу жалко, делясь своей жалкой жизнью с собакой, — хохотнул он, смял в пальцах салфетку и ею же вытер испачканные в кетчупе собачьи усы. Дерек удивлённо проследил взглядом за его действиями, но даже не огрызнулся. Видимо, ставка на хот-дог сыграла. — Ну что, пройдёмся по кампусу? Вечером за ужином расскажу отцу, что сводил поесть одного красавчика, потом мы прогулялись, и я, как порядочный парень, проводил его домой. Звучит классно, а?

Стайлз подмигнул недоумённо проскулившему Дереку и, подняв задницу с травы, пошагал к асфальтированной дорожке. Тот быстро нагнал его и боднул широкой мордой под колени, чуть не свалив при этом. Стайлз засмеялся уже на полном серьёзе и рванул к корпусу библиотеки наперегонки с Дереком. Может, если с грозным псом он нашёл общий язык, то когда-нибудь найдёт подход и к грозному офицеру Хейлу?

***

— Ты же натаскан на наркотики? — нахмурился Стайлз, когда они сделали несколько кругов по кампусу. Стайлз здоровался со всеми новыми знакомыми и старался подойти поближе к подозрительным по его мнению личностям. Дерек угрюмой серой тушей следовал за ним, но не выказывал и признака беспокойства или агрессии. — В папке написано, что да. Но как дать тебе команду, я не понял. Очень умный полицейский ход, не находишь?

Дерек очень по-человечески утомлённо вздохнул и прикрыл нос лапой.

— Это ты сейчас рука-лицо изобразил, умник? Ладно, хватит на сегодня, — хлопнул Стайлз в ладоши и мотнул головой в сторону ворот студгородка. — Пойдём, вернём тебя домой, принцесса, заодно спрошу у кинологов, что да как. 

Дерек оскорблённо огрызнулся, но Стайлз уже понял, что тот только кажется грозным, поэтому улыбнулся и пихнул коленом мохнатый бок в нужном направлении.

***

У входа в ангар отдела К-9 их встречал чем-то очень довольный Айзек.

— Где тут расписаться? Сдаю вам пушистика, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз на насупленную собачью морду и засиявшего улыбкой Айзека. 

Да, Дереку не понравилось в дребезжащем Джипе. Он морщил нос, болезненно жмурился и постоянно прядал ушами, будто выслушивал цветастые оскорбления от кашляющего движка. Но Стайлз изображал студента, поэтому вынужденно эксгумировал старичка из отцовского гаража и снова мял задницу на жёстких креслах. 

— А теперь расскажи, как я должен подавать ему незаметные сигналы? И вообще, перед поиском не надо ему образец запаха показать?

— Обычно нужно, но _этот_ пёс натаскан специально на наркотики, и у него буквально _сверхъестественный_ нюх. 

Выяснив у Айзека все нюансы работы с собакой, Стайлз послал воздушный поцелуй всё такому же недовольному Дереку, которого заставили выполнить необходимые команды.

— Я не целуюсь на первом свидании, красавчик. Но увидимся завтра. 

— Пока, Стилински, — махнул ему Айзек и взял Дерека за ошейник. — Пошли в вольер, _красавчик_. Ай, Дерек, ты чуть не откусил мне пальцы! Кто на двух ногах, то и главный! Так что не огрызайся, а шагай. 

Но пошагал Стайлз. К припаркованной рядом машине. Дерек же упёрся задними лапами в пол и стал выкручиваться из захвата Айзека. 

— Дерек, ну пожалуйста! — взмолился тот, падая на колени рядом. — Не порти имидж нашему отделу, иначе Стилински завтра получит послушную овчарку, как и просил!

Стайлз разулыбался на эту перебранку. Овчарку он уже не хотел. Этот своевольный ворчун ему начал нравиться.

***

— Почему я не сделал этого вчера? О да-а-а, — протянул Стайлз, погружая пальцы в густой серый мех неодобрительно зарычавшего Дерека. — Брось, чувак, тебе точно нравится, когда чешут за ушком.

Стайлз для удобства плюхнулся на колени, скорее всего пачкая джинсы в траве, но это стоило того. Жёсткий волос сверху скрывал совершенно бесподобный мягкий подшёрсток. И, чёрт, как же это подходило Дереку! Под бронёй из суровых глаз и рычания пряталась нежная зефирка, пытающаяся сейчас усесться на начавший вилять хвост. 

— Ну это же кайф! Хочу лежать под этим деревом весь день и тискать твою шкуру! Даже не знаю, что бы выбрал, гладить наверняка шедевральный пресс офицера Хейла или твои меховые бока. 

Дерек презрительно фыркнул носом и наклонил голову, чтобы Стайлз почесал ещё и шею. 

— Ладно, уговорил, из вас двоих только ты мне благоволишь, хотя и рычишь. Но уже не страшно. Он же как-то раз _так_ наорал на Айзека, что тот чуть не плакал! За что? Ты же видел Айзека, он чисто ангел! Кудри эти, невинные глаза... Скотт одно время дико пускал на него слюни, пока считал себя бисексуалом. Здесь у любого натурала ориентация пошатнётся. Ой, не скалься мне тут, ты всё равно самый красивый, да-а-а, с такой-то шкурой. И вообще, я люблю парней помощнее, чем Айзек. Не таких, конечно, как громила Бойд из группы захвата, а... Да, мы опять возвращаемся к офицеру Хейлу, — со смехом вздохнул Стайлз и уткнулся лицом в быстро вздымающуюся собачью грудь. Недовольное ворчание вибрацией отдавалось прямо в лоб. — Может, он, как и ты, только внешне такой суровый и неприступный Форт-Нокс? А за этими сведёнными к переносице бровями, щетиной и неодобрительно поджатыми губами скрывается фанат обнимашек и романтических комедий по воскресеньям? На самом деле я предпочитаю триллеры, но обнимашки — хэй! Кто их не любит?

Дерек коротко возмущённо провыл, дёрнув головой, и Стайлз с сожалением отстранился. 

— Видимо, такие злобные пушистики, как ты. В любом случае, занятия заканчиваются, нам пора работать. Наркодилеры сами себя не поймают.

***

На огромной лужайке около главного корпуса университета Стайлз кидал Дереку палку в сторону той или иной расположившейся на траве компании студентов. Дерек неторопливо бегал в нужных направлениях и дружелюбно обнюхивал их сумки, пока улыбающийся Стайлз подходил пообщаться следом. Но ни несколько кругов по кампусу, ни исследование вещей чутким собачьим носом не дали результатов.

— Остаётся общежитие и вечеринки, — сказал он недовольно сопевшему Дереку, подходя к длинному корпусу с комнатами. — Просто прогуляемся по этажам, и всё. 

Но едва войдя в фойе, Стайлз скривился от хлебного запаха прокисшего пива и блевотины. Дерек рядом зажмурился и жалобно завыл.

— Да, приятель, похоже, если здесь и есть наркотики, максимум чего мы добьёмся с твоим нюхом — это найдём самого главного гуляку, если не отравимся раньше. Пошли отсюда!

Они пулей вылетели на крыльцо. Стайл тряхнул головой и облегчённо вздохнул.

— Благословенный свежий воздух!

Дерек скатился со ступенек, упал животом на траву и принялся тереть нос лапой, смешно фыркая.

— Стайлз! — окликнули его откуда-то со стороны фонтана.

— Тео, вот так сюрприз, — натянул он на лицо радостную улыбку. Тео нагло ухмыльнулся, накинул снятую футболку на шею и походкой победителя по жизни вторгся в его личное пространство.

— Какими судьбами? Ты переехал сюда?

— Э-э-э, нет, — выдавил Стайлз и сделал шаг назад. — Я зашёл отдать Гринбергу книгу.

— Гринберг отсыпается после вчерашней вечеринки первокурсников в доме Мэтта, — пожал плечами Тео и опять приблизился так, что Стайлз буквально чувствовал жар, исходящий от его голого торса. — Потому что здесь полный трэш. Плохая была идея устраивать что-то в общаге.

— Да, не очень умно, — кивнул Стайлз, а Дерек, одним прыжком преодолев все ступени, сел рядом с его бедром и угрожающе зарычал. Низко и до чёртиков пугающе.

— Что за нахрен? — дёрнулся Тео, отскакивая назад. 

— Пёс мой. Не любит запах пива.

«И козлов», — читалось в суровом взгляде опасно прищуренных глаз. 

— Да, я тоже... В общем, у нас ещё одна вечеринка намечается в субботу, уже для избранных. В доме Хейден. В восемь. Никаких тупых первокурсников. Только секси-девчонки и секси- _парни_.

— Ага, секси-парни, отлично, — уже искренне улыбнулся Стайлз. — Я буду.

Он махнул Тео, уходя от попытки того схватить его за руку, и, взяв оскалившего зубы Дерека за ошейник, быстро спустился вниз.

— Отлично, мы послезавтра идём на вечеринку, всё по плану! И я избранный секси-парень, слышал? — хмыкнул он, подходя к Джипу. Дерек с тяжёлым вздохом запрыгнул на переднее пассажирское сиденье, стоило открыть дверь, и принялся сверлить Стайлза ярко-голубыми глазами. — Я бы станцевал, услышь такие слова в шестнадцать, когда с самооценкой у меня не складывались отношения, как, собственно, и с парнями, особенно типажа Тео. Что? Он симпатичный. Надменный говнюк, которому хочется прострелить колено, но на внешность это не влияет. 

Дерек снова зарычал, царапая когтями обивку кресла.

— Да-да, ты грозный пёс на страже моей чести, — покачал головой Стайлз, выезжая с территории кампуса. — Почесал бы тебе шею, да без гидроусилителя руля одной рукой не справлюсь. Так что поверь на слово. Мне уже не шестнадцать, Тео меня бесит, и думаю я последнее время кое о ком, таком же серьёзном, как и ты, меховая тучка. Глупо, да? Я толком его не знаю, но, кажется, беспросветно влюблён.

Дерек провыл что-то нераспознаваемого эмоционального окраса, и Стайлз, выехав на прямую дорогу, всё-таки погладил его между ушей. 

— Представляешь, как увидел его четыре месяца назад, в первый же день после перевода из участка в Сакраменто, так и запал. 

Стайлз улыбнулся застывшему и будто даже переставшему дышать Дереку и вернул взгляд на дорогу. 

— Я пришёл в участок на сорок минут раньше, просто проснулся в привычное время и не подумал, что в маленьком городке мне не придётся тратить кучу времени на дорогу. Проходя мимо старого ангара, переоборудованного под ваш отдел К-9, я увидел офицера Хейла. Он опирался на одно колено и пристально смотрел в глаза большому чёрному псу, беспокойно переступающему лапами. Знаешь, будто общался с ним без слов. Вероятно и ты испытал на себе его магию, все в участке говорят, что насколько Хейл не ладит с людьми, настолько же гениально общается с собаками. И это действительно выглядело завораживающе! Ведь пёс перестал нервничать и завалился на землю, подставляя живот, будто сдаваясь победителю. А потом офицер Хейл поднял на меня взгляд своих серьёзных зелёных глаз, нахмурился и раздул ноздри прям как ты, когда злишься. И всё, в тот момент внутренний я упал рядом с тем псом, капитулируя. Я махнул ему и наверняка дико глупо улыбнулся, а он кивнул и, схватив пса за ошейник, быстро скрылся в ангаре. Да ты дыши, красавчик! Кажется, у тебя анафилактический шок из-за аллергии на мою страдательную болтовню. Всё, я замолчал, — Стайлз пихнул лобастую голову со стоящими торчком напряжёнными ушами. — За половину ставки психолога тебе полагается награда. 

Движок Джипа утробно кашлянул, видимо, соглашаясь.

***

Стайлз припарковался на центральной улице, и Дерек понёсся к стейк-хаусу, виляя хвостом.

— Э, нет, приятель, — засмеялся Стайлз и развернулся в другую сторону. — Пахнет там отлично, но я всё ещё плачу кредит за образование. И вообще, это место для особых случаев, так что мы идём в забегаловку Мэни. Поверь, бургеры там тоже ничего. И лучший в городе картофель спиральками!

Через двадцать минут Дерек снова испачкал морду в соусе и съел не только свою порцию картошки, но ещё и половину — Стайлза. А Стайлз хохотал как безумный, глядя на жареные кудряшки, со всех сторон торчащие из пасти, будто Дерек проглотил плюшевого Айзека.

***

На подходе к ангару К-9 Дерек сорвался на бег, и замешкавшийся на несколько секунд Стайлз не смог его догнать.

— Ауч, Дерек! Полегче! — раздался из глубины голос Айзека. — Это мои штаны, что ты делаешь?

— Эй, — крикнул Стайлз, заходя внутрь. — Я Ворчуна... привёз. Привет, о-офицер Хейл...

Он судорожно втянул воздух, когда тот выскочил из каморки для персонала. Взъерошенный, в спортивных штанах, обтягивающих его крепкие длинные ноги как лосины, и пытающийся на ходу натянуть футболку и явно проигрывающий эту борьбу. 

— Не то чтобы я жаловался, но почему ты полуголый?

— Э-э-э, мылся. И бегал, — нахмурился офицер Хейл, бросив так и не пожелавшую растянуться футболку на стол, чем дизориентировал Стайлза, как свето-шумовой гранатой. 

— Да, это всё объясняет, — покивал он китайским болванчиком, соглашаясь, хотя от офицера Хейла почему-то пахло жареной картошкой и соусом барбекю, а не потом или мылом. — А где красавчик Дерек? 

Офицер Хейл выгнул бровь и уставился на Стайлза, словно на жука под лупой. 

— Ну, пёс! Я привёз пса, сибирского хаски Дерека, — запылав щеками, выдавил Стайлз. — Это он красавчик. Хотя ты тоже ничего, не подумай! Пресс там, плечи, ух! Чёрт...

— Спасибо? — сделал сложное лицо офицер Хейл. — Он с Айзеком, да, ест высокобелковый собачий корм с витаминами и клечаткой. А ты... хм... хочешь?

— Высокобелкового корма ? — растерянно облизал губы Стайлз.

— Нет, собак объедать не будем. Поужинать со мной. В стейк-хаусе в центре. Завтра. Я угощаю. 

— Да, — ещё раз кивнул Стайлз, растеряв всё своё красноречие. — После работы, когда привезу Дерека обратно? 

— Годится.

*** 

Весь день Стайлз с Дереком слонялись по кампусу и даже попали в отмытое и больше не напоминающее пыточную камеру общежитие. Но и там чуткий нос ничего не засёк. По крайней мере Стайлз надеялся, что действительно в общежитии никто не хранил наркотики, а не он облажался, доверившись собаке.

К пяти вечера он бросил попытку найти что-то на территории кампуса и потащился к машине. Пришла пора обменять одного Дерека на другого.

— Не обижайся, милашка, но сегодня я ужинаю с другим красавчиком, — потрепал он заворчавшего Дерека по холке. — Ты навсегда в моём сердце, не переживай, но — хэй! ‐ меня ведёт на ужин Дерек Хейл! Такое ощущение, что я достал разговорами о нём не только тебя, но и Вселенную. Поэтому ему ниспослали сигнал, лишь бы я заткнулся и перестал засорять эфир. 

Дерек-пёс изобразил что-то похожее на закатывание глаз и боднул смеющегося Стайлза в руку, чтобы он снова почесал за ухом.

***

На входе в ангар их встречала Эрика, поймавшая попытавшегося проскочить мимо неё Дерека в стальной захват по-женски хрупких рук с длинными красными когтями. Тот щёлкнул зубами, но она даже не обратила внимания.

— Кто мой любимый мальчик? Да не рычи, все мы знаем, что ты плюшевый внутри. Прямо как наш босс офицер Хейл! Так и хочется вас обоих затискать. Бу-бу-бу! — засюсюкала она, присев на корточки.

— Э-э-э, ограничься только собакой, Эрика, — сказал Стайлз, хотя объективно стоило посоветовать ей убрать руки подальше от этих острых клыков. 

— Офицера Хейла ты потискаешь сам? — подмигнула та, продолжая мять собачьи щёки.

— О, отвали! Если мы вместе ходили в старших классах на химию, это не значит, что ты можешь надо мной издеваться.

— Я не издеваюсь, я составляю тебе план!

— Спасибо, у меня уже есть друг с _гениальными_ планами, мне пока хватит, — болезненно скривился Стайлз. — Но, кстати, об офицере Хейле. Где он?

— Кажется, минут двадцать назад я видела, как он заходил в туалет, но не видела, чтобы выходил обратно. Говорят, по городу ходит кишечный грипп, может, подхватил? — с улыбкой пожала Эрика плечами. Дерек особенно злобно гавкнул и боднул её лбом в грудь. Та упала на задницу и весело расхохоталась. — Выбирайте столик поближе к уборным. А ты беги к Айзеку, мохнатик, он сделает тебе профилактику от блох и глистов. И клизму! Не забудь про клизму! 

Дерек с рыком сорвался с места, а Эрика захохотала ещё громче.

— Такой он пупсик, не могу. Так у вас свидание?

— Я снаружи подожду, — порозовев до корней волос, Стайлз выскочил на улицу.

***

Дерек появился через несколько минут. Во всём чёрном и явно чем-то недовольный.

— Мы идём поминать кого-то, кто умер очень не вовремя? — нервно хохотнул Стайлз и провёл ладонью по волосам на затылке. 

— Почти. Мы идём отмечать, что Айзек и Эрика всё-таки останутся на своих должностях. И даже с полным комплектом конечностей, — неодобрительно глянул Дерек на дверь ангара и повернулся к Стайлзу. 

— Вау, — вылупился тот, от удивления приоткрыв рот. — Реально вау. Офицер Хейл, это максимум слов от тебя, что я слышал... за все четыре месяца!

— Зови меня по имени, пожалуйста, — вздохнул Дерек и скромно улыбнулся, отчего сердце Стайлза пропустило удар. — Едем? Мой Камаро на парковке у участка.

— Может, на моём детке? 

Дерек посмотрел таким же красноречивым взглядом, как и пёс-Дерек ещё пару дней назад, когда перед ним открыли ржавую голубую дверь. Стайлз не выдержал и расхохотался, перестав наконец нервничать. С угрюмым хаски получилось найти общий язык, и с этим красавчиком, он чувствовал, тоже обязательно получится.

***

Оказалось, что в пятницу вечером стейк-хаус битком забит калифорнийцами, желающими вкусно и недёшево поесть.

— У вас забронировано? — улыбнулась им хостес на входе.

— Может, в бар на восьмой? — предложил Стайлз, оглядывая зал.

— Да, на фамилию Хейл, — ответил Дерек и, взяв Стайлза за руку, решительно потащил его за шустрой хостес. 

— Это ничего, что я так? — Дерек потряс их всё ещё сцепленными руками, хотя они уже сидели за столиком с открытыми меню. — И что не в бар. Мне хотелось пригласить тебя на первое свидание в какое-то особенное место.

— Мне нравится. И место, и это, — Стайлз тоже потряс узел из ладоней и растянул свой широкий рот в улыбке. — В следующий раз угощаю я. Ну, если ты захочешь встретиться ещё. Я очень много болтаю. Меня выдерживают только папа, у которого не было выбора, Скотт, которому я достался за кармические долги, и ваш хаски. Но он молчун, знаешь ли, и просто не может велеть мне заткнуться. 

— Я тоже молчун, — фыркнул Дерек. — Какое вино закажем?

— Э-э-э, на твой выбор?

— Пиво.

— Господи, спасибо, — задрал лицо в потолок Стайлз и облегчённо выдохнул, заставив Дерека улыбнуться. 

Пока ждали свои стейки, они по-плебейски пили пиво прямо из бутылок и болтали о футболе.

— Смотрел Супербоул в выходные? 

— Чертовски непредсказуемое зрелище!

— Чёрт, да! За кого болел? 

— За «Форти Найнерс».

— Сочувствую, чувак! Мы смотрели с папой и Скоттом, и Скотт болел за Джей Ло, — сделал страшные глаза Стайлз.

— Неплохой выбор, — поднял брови Дерек и приложил горлышко к губам, на секунду заставив Стайлза забыть, что он рассказывал. 

— Нет, чувак! Не круто, не-а. Она ему в мамы годится!

Дерек тихо рассмеялся, демонстрируя удлинённые передние резцы сверху. Такие забавные и умилительные. Грудную клетку Стайлза затопило тепло, будто пил он совсем не пиво. 

От дальнейшего самоанализа его спас официант, принёсший с ума сводящие уже одним своим видом стейки. 

— Боже, — простонал Стайлз, проглотив первый кусочек. — Я готов выйти замуж за повара.

Дерек издал странный звук, очень похожий на горловое рычание, но тут же закашлялся, видимо, подавившись. 

— Он не выдержит твоего темперамента. И болтовни, — откашлявшись, сказал тот и посмотрел исподлобья как-то настороженно и с вызовом одновременно.

— А ты? — прищурился Стайлз, наставив на него вилку.

— А я работаю с Эрикой. У меня крепкие нервы и твёрдый характер.

— Твёрдый _характер_ — это отлично, — серьёзно кивнул Стайлз, и Дерек снова рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Ешь, Стайлз.

***

Джип Стайлза остался на парковке около участка, поэтому Дерек подвёз его до дома и по-джентельменски проводил до дверей квартиры.

— Не передумал позволить мне угостить тебя в следующий раз? — прикусил губу Стайлз, покачиваясь с носков на пятки.

— Люблю выпить на халяву, — пожал плечами Дерек. 

— Это единственная причина?

— Да? 

— Вот засранец! — возмущённо фыркнул Стайлз, и Дерек дёрнул уголком губ. 

— А ещё я выслушал не все истории про вас со Скоттом. Не могу пропустить этот экшн. Как вы вообще дожили до своих лет?

— С божьей помощью, чувак!

— Да уж, — хохотнул Дерек и каким-то нервным движением сунул руки в карманы. — Ну, эм... Пока?

— Ага, да. Пока, — кивнул Стайлз, доставая ключ из кармана. Но вместо того, чтобы вставить его в замочную скважину, он вплёл пальцы в густые жёсткие волосы на затылке Дерека и со стоном припал к его губам. Дерек качнулся вперёд, впечатывая его в дверь, и ответил на поцелуй. Напористо, жестко, но так сладко.

— Ты же не целуешься на первом свидании, — после нескольких сумасводящих минут сказал Дерек, позволив Стайлзу отдышаться. Губы покалывало от щетины, а в голове шумело, как в опустевшей раковине большого рапана. 

— Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты узнал, но к чёрту эти глупые принципы! Я планирую ещё и полапать тебя вволю, — в итоге сказал он, притягивая Дерека ещё ближе. — Последнее время я стал жутким кинестетиком. А всё ваш хаски. Чё-о-орт, вот это задница! Она должна стать моей! 

— Подарю тебе фотку. 

— Планы поменялись, подари мне оргазм, иначе мой мозг умрёт от оттока крови на южный полюс! Господи, Дерек, твой язык, м-м-м... Понятно, почему ты предпочитаешь молчать — бережёшь силы вот на это... О да, сделай так ещё раз!

— Стайлз!

— Да?

— Заткнись.

И Стайлз заткнулся, переключив все ресурсы мозга на открывание двери, не отрываясь от Дерека. Когда замок наконец сдался под слепым напором, они ввалились в маленькую прихожую, чудом не убившись об обувную тумбу. Туда Дерек и усадил пьяного от поцелуев Стайлза, сверхъестественно быстро раздел и заглотил до основания болезненно напряжённый член.

— Блядь, да-а-а, — выстонал Стайлз, толкаясь до самого горла. Головка пульсировала от движений влажного языка, ствол сильно сжимался умелыми губами, и Стайлз приближался к позорно быстрому оргазму, нарастающему в яйцах со скоростью закипающей воды. — Дерек, твою мать, остановись!

Но Дерек только мотнул головой, вызвав у него очередной стон, и продолжил сосать, будто идя на мировой рекорд. У Стайлза занемели кончики пальцев на руках, закружилась голова, а оргазм раскалённой лавой прошёлся по позвоночнику, выкручивая его, словно в бельевой центрифуге. 

Вместе со спермой тело Стайлза покинул и здравый рассудок, иначе откуда ему привиделись горящие голубым радужки Дерека, так похожие на глаза хаски, только более яркие и потусторонние.

— Моя очередь, — сморгнув наваждение, хмыкнул он, переплёл их пальцы, как в ресторане, и повёл в постель. Ночь только начиналась.

***

Субботнее утро началось для Стайлза с боли в нижней части спины и шумного горячего сопения прямо в ухо. Он протянул ладонь, чтобы отодвинуть Дерека со своей подушки, но наткнулся на что-то значительно мягче сексуальной щетины. На влажный нос и короткую шерсть.

— Дерек! — подскочил он, резко просыпаясь. — Дерек!

Пёс что-то проскулил и, сладко зевнув, снова засопел.

— Да не ты. Дерек Хейл, в моей постели другой Дерек! Пёс! — крикнул он в коридор, предположив, что тот ушёл в туалет. — У вас практикуют доставку собак на дом? Так нам на работу только к восьми пополудни. 

— Вот и спи, раз к восьми, — сонно пробормотал голый Дерек, оказавшийся на месте только что похрапывающего пса.

— Кажется, вечером я еду не на вечеринку, а в дурдом, — шёпотом проговорил Стайлз, натягивая одеяло на голую спину с набитым между лопаток узором из трёх спиралей. Здесь мог бы заиграть саундтрек из «Секретных материалов», но Стайлз решил проанализировать вот это всё после хорошего крепкого кофе, а пока прижался к тёплому боку и придурочно улыбнулся. Сверхъестественная херня и наркодилеры подождут, пока в его постели спит Дерек. По крайней мере, пока он обнажённый Дерек Хейл, а не мохнатый Дерек-хаски.


End file.
